Metal Sonette
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Why… why did he does this to me? Why did he lie to me? Why… why use me? What have I done to him for him to do this? I have done nothing! Why… why can't the pain end? Please… let it end. Let it be over already! – T to be safe/ Sequel to 'Alone'
1. Chapter 1

Sonette the Hedgehog was staring into the robotic red eyes of Metal Sonette. Sonette felt fear rush through her as she stares at the sharp fingers.

"Sonette!" she heard a voice shout.

"Now die." Metal Sonette said as she goes to stab Sonette but Knuckles the Echidna runs over and grabs Metal Sonette, throwing her away from Sonette who drops to the ground, coughing. Then Miles 'Tails' Prower runs over and Sonette looks at Metal Sonette. Metal Sonic walks over and grabs her as Sonic the Hedgehog runs to Sonette, Tails and Knuckles.

"Let's go." Metal Sonic tells Metal Sonette and the pair heads off. Sonette sighs, now there were three of them.

"Sonette." Sonette walks over and grabs his sister. Sonette looks at him with pure fear and tears in her eyes.

"I… I'm sorry." Sonette cries as she gives Sonic a hug. Sonic sighs as he wraps his arms around her.

"It's okay, we'll figure this out." Sonic assures her.

"I'll call Teagan, get her to get Lilith." Tails tells them as he runs off and Sonette breaks down in tears. She was scared.

"It's okay sis, I am here." Sonic whispers.

"I need to get to Lilith before she does." Sonette said as she clams down and lets Sonic go.

"She's with Teagan, at the park." Tails tells them.

"I'll go, stay here." Sonic tells Sonette and runs off in a blur.

"Sonette, you… you're bleeding." Tails said and Sonette looks at him confused.

"Tails get the first aid kit." Knuckles tells him. Tails runs off and Knuckles guides Sonette to the work bench. Sonette sighs a she looks down. "You have some shallow cuts from when Metal Sonette was holding you." Knuckles tells her.

"It stings." Sonette whispers. Tails runs over and Knuckles starts cleaning Sonette's cuts.

"I'll wait for the others." Tails said running off.

"I can't believe I fell for Eggman's trick." Sonette whispers.

"It's going to be okay." Knuckles tells her.

"How? She's going to kill me and take Lilith." Sonette asks.

"We will figure this out." Knuckles tells her as he wraps the bandage around her neck. Sonette sighs. "Is it too tight?" Knuckles asks worry.

"No, it's fine." Sonette replies.

"Making sure." Knuckles said as Sonic, Tails, Lilith the Hedgehog and Teagan Fox walks down. Sonette stands up.

"Mummy!" Lilith shouts as she runs over and Sonette picks her up.

"My baby." Sonette whispers.

"Mummy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Lilith asks.

"I'm just glad you are okay." Sonette replies as Teagan walks over.

"Sonic told me what happened, are you okay?" Teagan asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"We still have a problem. Now there is Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles and Metal Sonette. We have to stop them." Tails explains.

"We will worry about that when we can." Sonic tells him and Tails nods as he looks at Sonette. She was shaking and still has Lilith in her arms.

"It's going to be okay mummy." Lilith assures her and Sonette smiles.

"I know baby." Sonette whispers.

"Teagan, take Sonette and Lilith to the lounge room. Make sure Sonette clams down." Sonic tells her.

"Sure." Teagan said and Sonette nods as she follows Teagan upstairs. They walk into the lounge and Sonette sits down, sitting Lilith on her lap and Lilith smiles. "Do you think they will be back?" Teagan asks and Sonette sighs.

"I do." Sonette replies. "Metal Sonette… she said she's going to kill me and take Lilith." Sonette explains. "She said I abandoned Lilith." Sonette adds softly.

"Oh no Sonette. You have done everything you can to protect and raise Lilith. The hours you work isn't idle for her and Vanilla loves Lilith. You know Lilith calls Vanilla grandma now. She's happy there and when you aren't working, you are with her. You have not abandoned her." Teagan tells her and Sonette sighs as she looks at Lilith who was curled up on her lap, fast asleep. Sonette sighs.

"What if she comes back, what if she wins? I don't know what to do. I'm scared." Sonette explains and Teagan sits down next to Sonette.

"I know you are, but we can work this out. We have done it before." Teagan tells her.

"I know I know." Sonette said and sighs. "This time… it's different." Sonette admits and Teagan looks at Sonette worried. "Eggman… he… he used me. He lied to me and I believe him. I believed that Sonic abandoned. That he left me there to die and I… I believed Eggman. I trusted him. He used me" Sonette explains and Teagan sighs. Sonette closes her eyes. "This is all my fault." Sonette whispers.

"Oh Sonette, this isn't your fault." Teagan assures her and Sonette shakes her head. She didn't believe it. Teagan sighs and Sonette closes her eyes.

"I just want to be left alone." Sonette whispers as she lies down with Lilith in front of her and closes her eyes. Lilith snuggles into Sonette who closes her eyes. Teagan sighs as she stands up and walks off. All Sonette could think about is what Metal Sonette said to her.

" _Did you really think Eggman cared about you? You are pathetic. He used you like everyone else in your life. And now, I'm going to kill you." Metal Sonette_ _voice echoed through Sonette's mind._

'Why did Eggman do this if he was going to kill me? Why put me through everything he did? Why didn't he kill me when he did instead of sending Metal Sonette after me? Did he want to show me his greatest creation? Did he want me to lose all faith? Did he really want me to kill Sonic?' Sonette thought. She has so many questions and never will get the answers. It was a waste of time.

"Sonette." she heard Sonic whisper. Sonette opens her eyes to see him standing in front of her.

"Sonic." Sonette whispers as she push herself up a bit.

"Teagan told me what you said. She's worried." Sonic tells her.

"He used me." Sonette whispers. Sonic sits down and Sonette rest her head on Sonic's leg. Sonic place his hand on Sonette's shoulder.

"And he will pay." Sonic tells her and Sonette closes her eyes. "You and Lilith, you are my blood and I will protect you. I promise Sonette. Eggman won't get away with this." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Sonic sighs. 'I promise.' Sonic thought as he leans back and waits till Sonette wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette wakes up, feeling someone move. She slowly opens her eyes and looks up to see Sonic awake and stretching.

"Sorry sis." Sonic said and Sonette saw Lilith sitting on the coffee table in front of her. Sonette moans as she sits up and rubs her neck.

"It's okay." Sonette whispers and Sonic smiles.

"How are you feeling?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies as Lilith climbs on her lap.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks and Sonette nod. "Hey Lilith, why don't you go and check on Tails." Sonic tells her.

"Okay." Lilith said as she gets up and runs off.

"I'm fine Sonic." Sonette tells him as she gets up and walks off, walking to the kitchen. Sonic followed her.

"Are you Sonette?" Sonic asks as Sonette got a drink of water.

"I am Sonic, I… I over reacted earlier. Sure Eggman took advantage of me, but he was going to do it no matter what." Sonette replies and Sonic sighs. The thought of what Eggman did to his sister makes him mad. He tried to turn her against him and now has a metal robotic form of her. "Besides, we have to stop him, I have to make sure Metal Sonette doesn't hurt my daughter." Sonette tells Sonic, breaking his trial of thought. Sonic sighs.

"She won't hurt Lilith." Sonic tells her. Sonette sighs.

"I'm going for a shower, be back soon." Sonette said walking off. Sonette goes for a hot shower. She has a lot of training to do if she is ever going to beat Metal Sonette. She's just as strong as Sonette, if not stronger. That scares Sonette the most. Eggman knows all of Sonette's strengths and weakness and so does Metal Sonette. Sonette then walks out and gets dress, wearing a purple top, long black pants, her black sneakers with a white cuff and a gold buckle, black gloves with sock-like cuffs and a gold necklace with a green emerald gem shape as a diamond that is a part of the Master Emerald. Sonette sits down on the bed and starts brushing her hair as Teagan walks in.

"Hey." Teagan whispers.

"I'm sorry, about what I said earlier." Sonette said as she stops.

"Don't be." Teagan tells her as she walks over and grabs Sonette's brush. Sonette turns around so her back is to Teagan who starts brushing her hair. "You're scared, I see it. I know you try to hide but you can't this time." Teagan said and Sonette sighs as she pulls her legs up into her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "I found out everything on Metal Sonette, he has it so she is close to Metal Sonic. They are bounded." Teagan explains.

"Like me and Sonic." Sonette whispers.

"Yeah, but not as strong." Teagan replies and Sonette closes her eyes. Teagan pulls Sonette's hair up into a pony tail. Sonette then gets up and wraps a black bow around it. Teagan fixes it and Sonette smiles.

"Thanks." Sonette said.

"Come on, we have work to do." Teagan said and Sonette nods as they head down stairs and to the workshop to see Sonic and Tails with Knuckles, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile and Espio the Chameleon.

"Sonette." Rouge said walking over and gives her a hug.

"Rouge." Sonette whispers.

"It's going to be okay, Eggman will pay." Rouge tells her as she lets Sonette go. Teagan walks over to the computer and Sonette looks at Sonic.

"Sonette, you are sitting this out." Sonic tells her.

"What? No bloody way! I am in this now." Sonette tells him.

"She will stay with me, Shadow and Omega." Rouge adds.

"She'll be safe with us." Shadow adds and Sonette nods.

"Thanks Shadow." Sonette said smiling and Shadow nods.

"Okay, we all have our coordinates, stay in regular contact with Teagan who will be doing what she can here." Sonic explains.

"Let's do this." Vector said and they head off. Sonette starts stretching as Rouge walks over.

"Okay so we are heading to Sunset Hills to check out the base there." Rouge tells her and Sonette nods.

"Thanks again for helping me with Sonic." Sonette said.

"You're welcome." Rouge said smiling.

"Let's go." Shadow said and Sonette nods. They head off and Sonette stayed close to Rouge. Once in Sunset Hills, the came to the base and Sonette sighs. "Sonette, stay close to me." Shadow tells her.

"Okay." Sonette whispers and they head through the base. Sonette stayed right behind Shadow who took point, Rouge was behind Sonette and Omega at the back. Sonette sighs as she looks around the long hallway they are walking in. Then the hidden trapdoor under Sonette opens and she falls.

"Sonette!" Rouge screams as the door closes and Sonette lands in a dark room and screams in pain. She lays there and looks around. It was pitch black. Sonette gets up and moans in pain.

'Bloody trapdoors.' Sonette thought as she starts walking with no idea where she was going. She then stops as the lights went on and she saw she was in a white room. She then saw Metal Sonette so she walks back.

"Hello Sonette." Metal Sonette said.

"The sad thing is, I saw this coming." Sonette admits.

"We the same." Metal Sonette adds.

"Yes, we are, aren't we?" Sonette asks as they started walking around a circle, staring at each other.

"Tell me, how does it feel knowing I am around, knowing I know everything about you? Your weakness, your strengths, how you fight and what makes you mad." Metal Sonette asks.

"You should know how pissed it makes me." Sonette replies. "The others will come for me." Sonette tells her.

"True, we should hurry up and do this." Metal Sonette tells her.

"I am not fighting you." Sonette tells her.

"Scared you will lose?" Metal Sonette asks.

"You tell me." Sonette replies as they stop and Metal Sonette chuckles.

"I will see you soon." Metal Sonette said walking off and Sonette sighs. Rouge, Shadow and Omega run in the door behind Sonette and Sonette quickly turns around.

"Thank goodness we found you." Rouge said, running to Sonette.

"Are you hurt?" Shadow asks.

"I'm fine, just had a nice chat with Metal Sonette." Sonette replies as she looks back.

"Let's head back." Rouge said and Shadow nods. Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes. This was going to end badly.


	3. Chapter 3

They made it back to Mystic Ruins. Sonette sighs as they walk into Tails' workshop. Sonette walks up to Sonic's room, she didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. She was confused. Why didn't Metal Sonette attack her? How did she know Sonette was going to be there? Sonette sighs as she walks to the window.

'Maybe Metal Sonette isn't like me. Maybe she's smarter.' Sonette thought and sighs. The very thought of Metal Sonette being smart and faster makes her shiver. She can't stop her.

"Sonette." Sonic said walking in and Sonette looks back. Sonic sighs as he closes the door and walks over. "What happened with Metal Sonette?" Sonic asks.

"We talked, I… I don't know why she didn't attack me. I don't even know how she knew it was going to be there." Sonette explains.

"Odd." Sonic said and Sonette sighs.

"Something doesn't sit right with me and Metal Sonette. She… what if Eggman also use some data from Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles?" Sonette said.

"Teagan thinks the same. She's working on it." Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Teagan and I have been hanging out too much." Sonette whispers and Sonic chuckles.

"A little, I see a lot of you in her." Sonic admits.

"Trying to teach her to stand up for herself and believe in herself after all she has been through." Sonette tells him as they head down. Then Tails runs up and the pair looks at him worried.

"You two need to see this." Tails said and they head down.

"We have a problem." Teagan said as Sonic and Sonette walks over. "Everything that Eggman has done to Sonette over the years is recorded here." Teagan tells them.

"That's a big file." Sonette whispers.

"I'm transferring it now, there is also links to Metal Sonette here. He must have had this plan for a while." Teagan explains and Sonette sighs. It makes her sick with what Eggman has done to her. She remembers the time spent in that room, her every move were watched, recorded and saved. Sonette sighs as she heads off. She wanted to be alone.

"Sonette!" she heard Sonic call but she kept going. She walks outside and down stairs. She then walks to the broken fences and watched at the ocean. What else does Eggman have planned? Sonette shakes her head. It doesn't matter. Sonic then walks over.

"I'm sorry. I just… I just need time outside." Sonette said.

"Can I get you anything?" Sonic asks.

"A time machine would be nice." Sonette replies and Sonic chuckles. Sonette smiles. "A beer would be just as good, but can't drink while Metal Sonette is around." Sonette adds. Sonic sighs. "She's out there Sonic, I have to be ready but what if I'm not strong enough or fast enough to take her down." Sonette explains.

"You are." Sonic tells her.

"Really, because I did a great job last time. She almost killed me and now, she's mocking me." Sonette explains.

"How do you know that?" Sonic asks.

"Because it's something I would do. Something I have done." Sonette replies and Sonic sighs. "We aren't that different Sonic." Sonette tells him.

"You are nothing like her, she's a machine. A fake. She will never understand the true passion you have." Sonic tells her and Sonette closes her eyes.

"Only time will tell." Sonette whispers and Sonic sighs. He needs to look after his sister, he has let her down too many times before. Sonette takes a deep breath as she cross her arms around Sonic sighs. They will get back at Eggman for this.


	4. Chapter 4

**3 months later**

Sonette was standing in a grassy field in Green Hills Zone with Sonic, training. Sonette was trying to catch her breath back. In the last three months Sonic and her have been training. She's glad Sonic is helping her train more but wish it didn't take this for him to finally do it. Sonette sighs, she's wearing a black and purple training bra, black yoga pants, her black sneakers and black fingerless gloves.

"You okay sis?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine, didn't sleep well last night." Sonette replies.

"Have you had a good night sleep since Eggman created Metal Sonette?" Sonic asks.

"No." Sonette replies as Sonic walks over. No point trying to lie to him.

"Still blaming yourself for Metal Sonette." Sonic asks and Sonette sighs.

"How can't I Sonic." Sonette whispers.

"Eggman… he… this is what he wants Sonette. We can't give him that." Sonic tells her.

"What he wants is you dead Sonic, he wants to win." Sonette whispers and Sonic sighs.

"And we can't let him." Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs as she shakes her head. Like always Sonic is right. She can't let Eggman win, no. He needs to pay for what he is down.

"I know I know." Sonette whispers and Sonic smiles.

"Come on, let's head home." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods. They run back to be greeted by Rosie the Fox. Rosie runs over and Sonette smiles.

"We got something." Rosie tells them and the trio heads down stairs. They walk over to Teagan and Tails.

"Metal Sonic and Metal Sonette are on the move." Teagan tells them.

"Where's Metal Knuckles?" Sonette asks.

"No idea, I can't seem to find him." Teagan replies, shaking her head and Sonette sighs.

"What is going on?" Sonette asks softly and Sonic sighs.

"Where is Metal Sonic and Metal Sonette going?" Sonic asks.

"Green Hills Zone, Eggman has a small base there and it hasn't been activity for a while." Teagan explains as she pulls the place up.

"It has to be a trap." Tails said.

"No, I don't think so." Sonette said.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks.

"They're going into hiding. That's why they are going there. That place hasn't been touched since last year." Sonette explains and Sonic sighs.

"I think she's right." Sonic said.

"What do we do?" Rosie asks and Sonette looks at Sonic.

"I take Sonette and we finish this." Sonic tells them and Sonic nods.

"That's crazy." Tails said and Sonette sighs.

"It's fair though." Sonette adds.

"Come on sis, let's finish this." Sonic said and the pair runs off. They came to the base and stopped outside. Sonette takes a deep breath as Metal Sonette and Metal Sonic walks out.

"You came." Metal Sonic said.

"Let's finish this!" Sonic shouts. Sonette walks left and Metal Sonette follows her.

"I warned you, now you will die." Metal Sonette tells her.

"We'll see about that." Sonette said walking forwards and Metal Sonette chuckles as she walks forwards. Metal Sonette goes to hit Sonette who blocks it and punch Metal Sonette in the face. Metal Sonette chuckles.

"Someone has been training." Metal Sonette said and Sonette smiles as she goes to punch Metal Sonette, but Metal Sonette catches her hand, then punch her arm. Sonette cries out in pain as she drops, hearing a crack. "A broken bone, shame, looks like you became an easy target." Metal Sonette said chuckling.

"Bitch." Sonette whispers. Sonic runs over and spin dash Metal Sonette. Sonic runs over and kept fighting Metal Sonette. Sonette quickly got up and blocks Metal Sonic's attacks.

"Even with a broken arm, you fight." Metal Sonic said.

"Sound surprise." Sonette said smiling.

"Nothing surprise me anymore." Metal Sonic said. Sonette and Metal Sonic fought for a bit till Metal Sonic knocks Sonette down. Sonette looks over to see Sonic beating into Metal Sonette who is half destroyed. Metal Sonic walks over and kicks Sonic away from Metal Sonette. Sonic goes to punch him, but saw Sonette on the ground. Sonette cries out in pain as she tries to stand. Sonic runs over and drops by her.

"Sonette." Sonic said worried. They look over as Metal Sonic picks up Metal Sonette bridal style and walks off. Sonette sighs.

"Looks like we have a new enemy." Sonette said and Sonic sighs as he picks Sonette up bridal style.

"Yeah." Sonic whispers.

"I'm tried Sonic." Sonette whispers as she closes her eyes, resting it on Sonic's shoulder.

"Rest, I'll get you to the hospital to get that arm taken care of." Sonic tells her.

"Fine." Sonette whispers and Sonic runs off.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman is working in his lab when Metal Sonic walks in with Metal Sonette in his arms. Eggman sighs, seeing how damaged Metal Sonette is.

"Bring her here." Eggman tells Metal Sonic who walks over and lays Metal Sonette on the table. "They done some damage." Eggman said, scanning Metal Sonette.

"Fix her." Metal Sonic tells Eggman who looks at him shock.

'I guess the bound is better than I could have imagine.' Eggman thought. "Of course Metal Sonic. Can't let anything happen to our Metal Sonette now." Eggman said as he got to work fixing Metal Sonette. Maybe the bound was too close. Eggman shakes his head. It's what he wanted. Metal Sonic was staring at Metal Sonette, his… his sister. Metal Sonette's eyes then lit up and Eggman smiles. "Okay, watch her while I get the rest of the tools and part." Eggman tells Metal Sonic as he walks off. Metal Sonette was staring at the ceiling as she remembered what happened. Metal Sonette then looks at Metal Sonic who nods.

"I lost." Metal Sonette said.

"We will get them." Metal Sonic tells her and Metal Sonette looks up.

"When?" Metal Sonette asks.

"When you are ready." Metal Sonic replies. Eggman walks back with Metal Knuckles. They walk over and got to work.

"I failed." Metal Sonette said.

"Don't worry, you will need more work but you will be stronger by the time I am done." Eggman tells her. Metal Sonette nods and Metal Sonic looks at Metal Knuckles. Now there were three of them. Eggman smiles, Metal Sonette has been a great achievement since Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles. Now all he needs is a few more for his collection and he will finally be able to win, finally be able to take Sonic and Sonette down for once and for all.

* * *

 **The end… I think… I don't know, this story wasn't planed at all but hey, now there's a Metal Sonette to go with Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles so yeah… that's a thing… I'm sorry… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
